And if I ask, will you reply?
by Dianaprince89
Summary: Jane and Maura discuss marriage. Fluffy.


Glancing over at Maura, Jane bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. Her face hurt from smiling so much as it was.

The day had been... perfect.

Since moving their relationship in a more intimate direction six months ago, Jane and Maura had been blissfully happy. Jane couldn't have imagined the happiness she'd found in a life with Maura. They'd managed to strike a balance at work for the time being, and although Jane knew they'd eventually have to officially declare themselves as dating and be reassigned, she no longer lay awake at night fearing that.

Having Maura in her arms while she slept made it easier to relax.

They had spent the day ambling up and down Newbury Street, poking into stores Jane could neither pronounce nor afford, and sipping coffee at a sidewalk cafe. They'd stopped for Maura to buy a pastry before heading home and the woman behind the counter had mistaken them for a married couple.

Maura hadn't corrected the friendly shopkeeper. Simply smiled and agreed that yes, they did make a lovely pair.

The look of gentle affection, of love, on Maura's face had blown Jane away. As soon as they'd exited the store, Jane had pulled Maura aside and kissed her breathless.

Now, the sun setting and the traffic at a slow crawl, Jane could feel joy simply bursting out of her.

Maura was relaxed in the passenger seat, her dress somehow perfectly pressed even after the long day. Her movie-star sunglasses obscured her eyes from Jane but she seemed to be staring out at the horizon.

"I love you," Jane said. It wasn't the first time she'd declared her love for Maura, but it felt important.

"I love you too," Maura replied, leaning over to peck Jane on the lips, lacing their hands together. "I've had a wonderful day with you."

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Jane asked, feeling sort of ridiculous- of course Maura had thought about it. They hadn't discussed the future of their relationship and Jane felt butterflies wrecking havoc on her insides.

"If the right person asked," Maura nodded. "I would like to get married."

There was an interminable pause, and Jane mustered all the courage she could.

"And if I asked," she hedged, not quite sure what she was expecting.

"I would like that," Maura smiled softly, her gaze still directed out at the horizon.

"You'd want to be asked," Jane was genuinely curious. "Not do the asking?"

"Well I'd like to think it would be a mutual decision," Maura responded. "Something we discussed and prepared for in advance. But when it comes to the ceremonial asking, so to speak, I suppose that yes I would like to be asked. By the right person, of course."

"The right person?" Jane asked. Fear threatened to deafen her to Maura's reply.

"Yes," Maura explained. "Someone I love and who loves me in return. Someone with whom I have a relationship built on trust and affection and mutual respect and passion and shared values and fun and love. That's who I would like to ask me. I believe you and I have that."

Jane stopped the car at a red light.

"Aaaannnd," Jane dragged the word out. "What would your answer be?"

"You'll have to ask," Maura replied, her smile widening into a grin.

Jane rolled her eyes playfully.

"Maybe I will," she retorted lightly.

"I would like that," Maura repeated.

"But not today," Jane said softly, seriously.

"Not today," Maura agreed.

"But someday," Jane affirmed.

"Not too long," Maura's voice held a hint of a question.

"Someday soon," Jane replied.

"Soon," Maura echoed breathlessly. She leaned over and kissed Jane hard, driving her tongue into Jane's mouth and deepening the kiss without hesitation. She threaded her hand into Jane's hair, kissing her until the cars behind them honked repeatedly and they broke apart abruptly.

Jane had a puzzled smile on her lips as she accelerated. Maura sank back into her seat.

"What was that for?" Jane mumbled. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just thought I'd like to see what it's like to kiss the bride," Maura's voice was low, heated.

Jane swallowed, trying to focus on the congested road in front of them.

"I liked it," Maura whispered. "A lot."

Jane grinned.

"Someday soon," she groaned. "I can't wait."


End file.
